My Own Worst Enemy
by De4thless
Summary: It becomes very dangerous when years of hatred, pain and rage build up with no way out. It makes you want to kill when you have never spilled blood before. It turns you into an angry animal. And a hostile animal is a deadly animal.
1. CHAPTER ONE

*peeks from around the corner* U-um hiya. Yoroshiku. My name is De4thless and this is my first publish fanfic. I'd like to apologize in advance for the lack of dialogue in this chapter. I'm sure as all One Piece fans know, Oda-sensei owns all of the super awesome series. Thank you for taking some time to read this.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: SERVANT OF THE MANSION**

Just another ordinary day on an ordinary island in an ordinary town with an ordinary mansion and an ordinary servant cleaning...

Banri thinks she's ordinary, but that's not entirely true thanks to her having an Akuma no Mi that only one other person knows about. If the head of the mansion found out about her power, she'd probably be sold off or killed. In the mansion, she's at the very possible bottom of the barrel. There are only a small handful of other servants that don't treat her like trash. A young maid named Elia, the head cook and the gardener. The head of the mansion, Master Richett Dycen treats her...specially.

There were fresh bruises on her face and her shoulders and a cut lip from her lesson(punishment) yesterday when she was caught spacing out in the garden while she was pruning the white roses. As bad as it sounds, Banri has gotten use to the pain. All of the other servants would get yelled out or slapped on the wrist. But not Banri. The master always made sure her wounds showed.

"My goodness Banri-chan. It's almost midnight and you're still cleaning."

The seafoam eyed brunette jumped and quickly glanced over towards the direction of the voice which belonged to the long blue haired, blue eyed maid Elia. She's roughly six years older than Banri, but even at 25, she still looks like she's in her teens. She's one of the maids that tends to Dycen's "clients" needs. For someone that keeps her maid uniform in prim condition and obeys every order, Banri always thought she'd be like the other stuck-up bitches. She's know Elia for three yeas now and it still surprises her that she is one of the nicest people around and doesn't treat her like crap.

"Apparently there's some big party happening the next couple days starting tomorrow. And that stupid old prick wants this place spic and span."

"You would be in a lot of trouble if someone else heard you talking like that."

"But there's no one else awake right now. It's not like the punishments do that much good."

"That's besides the point. It looks plenty clean so I think you should get some sleep alright Banri?"

"I will. As long as I don't get woken up."

Banri gathered up the half filled bucket of soapy water with the sponge and wash cloth that she was using to clean the windows with and left through the front double doors, getting a nasty glare from a night guard. This is rather typical for Banri. She's always recleaning things. It doesn't matter to Dycen. He makes her clean the entire mansion if there's just a small smudge somewhere. Why? Discipline he says. How Banri ended up in this situation is a not so pleasant story.

She was born on this island and raised here in the mansion. Her mother Arra, a young beautiful woman with the same seafoam eyes and dark chocolate hair, use to be a maid when Dycen's father was the head of the mansion and Dycen had an obsession with Banri's mother. Arra fell in love with a traveler who left a couple years after Banri was born and that's when things began to go sour. Dycen wasn't too happy about Arra having another man's child. When her mother was still alive, Banri was treated like a little princess per Dycen's orders. She ate expensive food, wore the finest clothing possible and was tutored by private teachers. Then nine years ago, Arra passed away from an unknown illness that had been developing over the past few years and everything changed. Banri was forced to be a servant and was subjugated to harsh punishments if she did one little thing wrong to the point where she would be unconscious and unable to move for a few days. Nearly everyone turned their backs on her, acting like she never was someone that had any importance.

Her luck changed greatly five years ago when a martial artist master named Kujira came to Muneta Island to "retire". She saw him fend off a group of pirates by himself and walk away unscathed. She beg him to train her. He disregarded her even though she would sneak out in the middle of the night and sat on her knees, bowing before him at his place of residence in the outskirts of Koyn Town at the bottom of the mansion hill. After about a week he asked her why she wanted to be trained. This was her answer that changed his mind:

 _"I'm weak. Nothing more than a lowly servant in the Richett mansion and a bastard child. I want to get stronger so that I'll be able to stand up to that son of a bitch who tied me down to this place and have my freedom."_

There was one more thing she felt like she needed despite hearing it was a bit of a coward move. She wanted an Akuma no Mi. She really didn't care what kind it was; she just wanted one. Banri read what books she could find when almost four months after she started her training she got what she asked for in the from of a prism looking peach sized fruit with swirly designs. Kujira is the only one that knows. She barely uses it though. Mostly because she doesn't want anyone in the Richett mansion to find out, but she also doesn't have that good of a control over it.

When Banri passed through the rose garden, she stopped when she noticed a bud beginning to bloom. She saw the wrinkled white petals underneath the dark green wrappings of leaf. The white seemed to shine under the light of the moon. She reached out to touch it, but quickly drew her hand back when her middle finger got pricked from a thorn. A drop of blood had landed on the rose bud, turning it almost black and there was a slight red sheen to it. Being a rather superstitious type of person, Banri took that as an omen. With her finger in her mouth, she jogged the rest of that way down a stone path towards her sad excuse of a house. It use to be a tool shed, but when Arra died, it became her new place to sleep.

It looked a lot worse than it actually was. A few boards loose along the walls. A couple of small holes in the roof which makes for a terrible resting spot when it rains which it does quite often on the spring island. Banri doesn't mind all that much. She can sit on the roof and watch the ocean and the town's harbor that the back of the shed faced. It was a very nice view. She dropped the bucket next to the shed and hurried inside to right down her "omen". The pain in her finger was long gone and it stopped bleeding, but Banri ripped a piece of cloth from her already tattered shirt and wrapped it up anyway. There was a single candle, halfway gone on the floor which she lit with some matches she managed to steal. She then took her dark leather bound journal that Elia gave her from under her makeshift mattress of several blankets along with a broken feather pen. Many of the pages here filled with sketches of flowers and leaves and different items or people that caught her attention when she'd sneak out. Mingled in with the sketches were notes of odd things that would happen. She wrote down her strange occurrence in the garden, adding a quick sketch of the rose bud dripping blood. This was her way of keeping her sanity.

"You haven't eaten yet Banri."

She freaked and let out what sounded like a screech before quickly covering her mouth. That's a bit of a problem she has. Banri is quite the scaredy cat, sometimes jumping at nothing. She really isn't the type to get serious unless she has to. Which isn't often. She recognized the old grumpy voice though. It was her teacher Kujira. She heard a board be pushed to the side and something slide in. It was food. Four onigiri on a light colored cloth.

"These people should at least feed you."

"Ish no proflem," Banri muttered through a mouthful of rice and sweet plum filling then swallowed. "I've gotten use to hunger."

"That's not a good thing you stupid brat. You need to keep your stamina up Banri. Your Akuma no Mi requires a decent amount so you need to eat as much as you can to keep up with it."

"Since when did you become a doctor Kujira?"

"It's common sense. When is this plan of yours going to be carried out?"

"After their long party is done. I'll wait until that fat piece of shit and all his buddies are drunk off their ass to give them a good beating."

"And then what are you going to do?"

A question Banri has been thinking about for months. What is she going to do after getting her freedom? She doesn't know how to navigate a ship. Stowing away could work, but it would be dangerous. For now, she just needs to worry about breaking the chains around her neck forever. She scarfed down the last onigiri, letting out a little burp in satisfaction.

"I'll worry about that afterwards."

"What ever works with you. Get some sleep stupid brat."

There was some shuffling on the other side of the wall then it went quiet. Sleep never comes easy for Banri. Several times she was woken up barely an hour after she fell asleep to clean or wash clothes or what ever else Dycen thinks she should do. She placed the journal back under her mattress and stood with the candle, going over to the broken mirror nailed to the opposite wall from her bed.

Behind the dirt, bruises and cuts is a young big eyed pretty face. Puppy like seafoam eyes. Dark hair, almost black unless seen under bright light when hints of chocolate brown show. She keeps it short and slightly spiky in the back while the strands before her ears brush just under her jawline and her bangs gently sweep over her short brows. Under the torn grime covered shirt and loose trousers was the delicate yet strong lightly tanned 171cm tall female body with several pale scars etched into her skin. A near perfect image of her mother. Arra had softer eyes though.

Banri pulled off the shirt, dropping it to the floor followed by her pants and light gray slip-on shoes that had seen better days and leaving her in a pair of tight shorts and a breast band. If she gets more than an hour of sleep, she'll be very surprised. Physically she wasn't tired. Mentally she was exhausted. She carefully flopped down on her bed, laying on her back and stared up through the hole in the roof, seeing a clear and starry night. Only a little bit longer and she'll be free from this place.

As her eyes slowly grew heavy, Banri faded into the dark sleep, completely unaware that tomorrow was going change her life forever.

* * *

Goodness me I haven't typed that much in one night for awhile. Again sorry for the lack of dialogue. I try to go into detail as much as I can. That's what happens when you take a creative writing class. Review if you'd like. Please no flaming. Chapter 1 has been completed. Do have a nice day~


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Hiya again. De4thless here. Onward to chapter 2. This is the very beginning of Banri's adventure. The last chapter was basically just a intro. A warm up chapter for you guys. One Piece isn't mine at all. I just on my OC. Thank you for making it this far.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: BEGIN**

"Listen to me very carefully Banri. I don't want you anywhere near this mansion. Understand?"

"Yes Dycen-sama."

"This party is extremely important and I don't want you hanging around. Is that clear?"

"Yes Dycen-sama."

"You're going to stay in that filthy peasant filled town and not cause any trouble for me. Got it?"

"Yes Dycen-sama."

"Such a smart child you are Banri. Glad to see that you're studies weren't a total waste. I'll send one of the other servants if I need you for anything."

Banri had her fist clench tightly, making her nails dig into her palms, but not enough to make them bleed. She kept her head down to hide her disgusted expression as the master of the mansion Richett Dycen gave her orders. He was wearing a dark red suit made of very expensive traded fabric with gold, silver and jeweled accessories. He's a large rounded man standing taller than Banri by several inches and wore a golden monocle on his chubby face. His pig like eyes speared through her.

"One more thing." He grabbed her face between his fat fingers and pulled it towards him. His breath smelled of wine and cigars. "Keep in mind Banri that you're my property. If you behave, I'll reward you greatly after the party."

He shoved her away and stalked off. To Banri, it looked like he had a big stick up his ass. She knows he'll be having some of his more important men watching her while she's wandering the town. He always does. Whatever this party is, it's a really big deal. There were more ships in the private harbor than she's ever seen before. The past few months it's been nothing but making the mansion look perfect for something that's only going to last a few days. That's all Banri heard when she was slaving away. Party this and party that.

But now for a little while at least she doesn't have to listen to anyone's bitching. She could spend all day down at the beach or train with Kujira some more. Yet she didn't feel like doing either of those things. Something was eating at her mind. It wasn't just her plan, but what she plans on doing afterwards. Her short brows furrowed and a pout form on her soft pink lips.

"Banri-chan! Oh Banri-chan there you are!"

She looked up as Elia came running towards her in her perfectly clean uniform. "Need me for something?"

"Yes I have a package in town I would like you to pick up for me when you get the chance. Is that alright?"

"I was thinking of heading down the hill sometime today."

"Thank you. I'd get it myself but Dycen-sama has all the house maids busy with last minute preparations."

"What's the party all about?"

"No one knows actually. Those that I talked to don't know anyways. A lot of rich people around Muneta Island and from the surrounding island are coming here."

Banri scoffed. "That old prick is going to be showing off that he's so rich. How stupid."

"Don't be saying that too loud Banri-chan. Oh there's something else." Elia took one of the brunette's hand and placed some Berry notes on her palm. "Buy something nice to eat while you're in town."

"Elia-san I can't-"

"Ah ah ah say no more. Take it and eat something tasty alright?"

"You're too nice to me."

"That's because you yourself are nice. Oh you can just leave the package at your cozy little shed and I'll come by to get it later tonight. Have fun in town!"

Banri watched as Elia skipped off back towards the mansion. She felt her stomach grumble a little. Having some decent food would be nice. The last time she ate anything was yesterday in the early morning. She stuffed the Berries into her pocket and used the back path that lead to the beach to get into town. The crisp early morning air felt good in her lungs as she carefully jogged down the slicky rocky path. There were streaks of pink and orange through the clouds from the rising sun on the horizon. She would have enjoyed the beautiful site more if she didn't feel held back.

She took a pause before the sea and stared out into the never ending shades of blue tinged with orange and pink. A breeze rustled her hair around her face and seemed to beckon her towards the horizon and beyond. Her heartstrings tugged. She wanted to leave now so badly, but Dycen won't let her go that easily. She'd be hunted down. He'd have his hounds on her just as if it were a foxhunt. She slapped her cheeks a little hard to focus and turned her back on the sea.

As she expected, Koyn Town was full of people in expensive clothing. It was a bit of a sickening sight. Banri watched as dozen of men, women and children of higher status than herself pranced around, looking at the shops before all migrating towards the Richett mansion. She hid behind some barrels and waited for nearly ten minutes for them to all leave. The lingering scent of heavy perfume made her nose itch.

Once the streets were clear, she made her way towards the bakery that was between the delicatessen and a bookstore. The owner of the bakery is pretty nice to Banri. An old lady with neat white hair in a bun and kind eyes. She's know Banri almost her entire life and hates the Richett family for treating her so poorly after her mother passed away. Banri is quite surprised how many people in the town dislike those of the mansion on the hill. It's all a facade when the townspeople of Koyn smile and say how much they appreciate the Richett family. She's even heard that the other towns of Muneta Island are like that too. Not everyone thinks that money is the greatest thing.

"Ah ohayo Banri-chan," the old baker lady greeted Banri when she walked into the empty shop. "It's good to see you again. Oh my dear, are you alright? Have they been treating you badly again?"

Banri put a hand on her healing cheek. "It's alright. I'm fine really. It's nothing serious."

"Poor child. How could they do such a thing? What brings you here by the way? There aren't any deliveries you need to pick up."

"I'm not allowed to be anywhere near the mansion for awhile because of that stupid shindig that's going on," Banri grumbled and took the money from her pant pocket. "Elia told me I should eat while I'm in town."

"Keep the money dear. I'll get you something so make yourself comfy."

Banri did as she said, placing the money back into her pocket again and sat at a small two seated table next to one of the windows. The trees swayed with the wind and the seagulls seemed to float in the sky from the gusts. Clouds lazily rolled in over the cape as the sun rose higher. It looked like a totally normal day for this island, but Banri notice something very different. Something that has never been there before and stood out like a black sheep in a flock of white wool. At the last dock of the harbor was a small pirate ship.

Even from the bakery window, she could tell the ship looked beaten. A Jolly Roger with a yellow straw hat fluttered in the wind, making it look like the skull was grinning. There was just one mast in the center of the ship and the figurehead looked like a sheep. Banri found that cute in an odd way. Most figureheads she has seen were more ferocious looking like a dragon or haunting like a singing mermaid. It probably wasn't a strong pirate crew if their ship is cute looking.

"Hear you are dear. Three large muffins just for you to enjoy."

Banri flinched a little when a plate with the sweet baked goods was set before her. "Oh thank you."

"The middle one is raspberry jelly filled. The one on the left is banana nut and the right is cinnamon sugar. And here's some orange juice to wash it all down."

Her mouth began to water from the aroma. "T-they smell delicious..."

"Go ahead and eat up Banri-chan."

She didn't need to be told twice. Banri took the raspberry one first, taking a huge bite from the top. The jelly almost melted in her mouth. It's been a long while since she last had something sweet. She wolf down the rest of the raspberry muffin, drank a few gulps of the orange juice and started on the cinnamon sugar one. She could have eaten these all day if she was allowed too. Then probably get sick later on. Before she got too far with the banana nut muffin, she looked up at the old lady.

"Have you seen that small pirate ship at the last dock?"

"The little one with the sheep looking figurehead?"

"Yeah that one."

"I saw it not to long ago. Before you walked in here. Never seen it before and I don't recognize the flag. Must be a group just passing through."

"The ship seems a bit too small to have a grand crew of pirates."

"Maybe they are new to the sea."

"Hmm I'm gonna go check it out."

The brunette finished up the orange juice and took the banana nut muffin with her, bowing her head in thanks as she left. It was a little bit brighter outside now, but there was an overcast. She had a feeling it was going to rain soon. With her muffin at hand, she walked down the dirt path, passing a couple other of small shops like a trade house with an inn, a fish market and a greenhouse outlet. The bigger and tad more expensive shops were near the center of town where the main trading post for the island is located. There was only one time that Banri has been to the center of Koyn Town when she was much younger and she went with her mother. She doesn't remember it much. Just the noisy crowded streets. Crowds don't sit so well with her.

The light colored musty boards of the dock squeaked under everything step Banri took as she walked cautiously towards the ship. The damage looked even more terrible close up. There were deep gashes and nasty holes almost everywhere she looked. The sheep's head was being held on with a piece of metal sheet and some with a few other parts of the ship including the mast. With her free hand, she traced her fingers along the side of the ship, almost feeling the pain from the wounds she has endured on her adventures. She walked a little more towards the end of the dock with her hand still on the side of the ship until she finally noticed the rope ladder hanging off the side. She stuck the muffin in her mouth and climbed up, peeking over the edge of the railing to see if there was anyone on board before pulling herself over.

Though it was relatively small, it had a very cozy and simple feel to it. She walked around the deck looking up and down while eating her muffin. It sure wasn't like any other pirate ship she had seen. She glanced in all the windows, seeing everything in a well organized manner. Banri stayed outside even though she really wanted to see what it looked like in all the rooms. Curiosity crept up on her as she began to wonder who these pirates were and when they have such a small cute looking ship. She head down the side stairs and looked straight up the mast at the waving flag. The skull still seem to be grinning. But she wouldn't be staring up at it for long.

Her entire body froze when she felt the something very cold and sharp right at the base of her next. The beat of her heart went crazy in a panic mode and her hands rose above her head. What came next was a deep gruff voice of a man behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Am I writing too much? I don't want to bore anyone...but alas there's chapter 2. Nothing like listening to One Piece OST and writing a fanfic for it and drinking tea. Please leave a review if you want. Chapter 2 has been completed. Do have a nice day~


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry about the lateness! A bit of a water problem and oldest stepbro came home for the entire week because of the holiday and I got sick...but De4thless is here so you readers enjoy! What few I have...One Piece belongs entirely to Oda-sensei yup yup. I only own my OC. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: WILD TIGER MEETS TIMID FOX**

The person standing before Zoro didn't move or answer his question. They just stood there frozen with their arms raised above their messy dark hair that shimmered chocolate from the rays of the sun. A few more moments of standing still passed by before the person finally moved, slowly turning around to face the pirate swordsman. It was a girl, shorter than him by a few inches with big puppy like seafoam eyes that showed a little fear. She smiled awkwardly and her gaze changed from his face to the tip of his blade that was pointed right at her nose.

"Uh c-could you perhaps put that away?"

"Not until you give me an answer."

"I-I was just looking around. Didn't k-know that there was someone on here."

Zoro could tell she wasn't lying so he sheathed Yubashiri, but didn't let his guard down quite yet. The fear from her eyes dwindled and she let her arms rest, letting out a quivering sigh. He took a good look at her, noticing pretty fresh bruises on her dirty face and arms on top of old ones. Her bottom lip looked like it was cut and her clothes were in almost complete shreds. Though it wasn't any of his business, he kind of wondered what her story was.

"You shouldn't be roaming on other people's ships."

"Y-you're a pirate then huh?"

"What of it?"

"Ah well t-this ship is kind of small. N-not that there's anything wrong with a small ship!"

He said nothing as he stared at her. Even though she looked completely harmless, there was something unsettling about her presence. If he had to describe it, it's like a very pissed off caged beast with a few of the bars already broken and struggling to get out to kill.

"You get bullied?"

"Hm bullied? Oh the injuries...um n-no it's nothing like that. It's uh it's not really that."

"You look like someone beat the shit outta you repeatedly."

She let out an awkward laugh. "I guess I'm n-not that great of a fighter. Y-yeah that's it."

The swordsman knew she was lying this time. Someone had beaten her up several times and intentionally. She doesn't seem dangerous so why would someone beat her up? She's probably been the victim of abuse for years and it's all be swelling up inside. Which would explain that caged beast presence. Yet she's acting like nothing is wrong. Zoro turned his back towards her and scratched his head with a sigh.

"If you're done here you can-"

"Your ship is in a lot of pain."

He glanced over his shoulder at the girl and saw her looking up along the mast. "What you say?"

"Ah s-sorry! I was thinking out loud. J-just saying...that your ship...your ship's been through a lot."

"It's kinda obvious."

"Besides all t-the holes and gashes, it feels like your ship is in pain."

"Are you a dumbass? How does that make any sense?"

She began to fidget. "I-I'm not all that great with uh people. But I um k-kind of have a better connection of sort to non-people things. Mm all things have a uh have a feeling of existence. L-like an aura thingy."

Zoro faced her completely and wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. It was a strange thing to say. But he sort of knew what she was talking about. As for the ship, it's more than noticeable the _Merry Go_ has been through a lot. He looked around, seeing the metal sheets nailed around the mast and figurehead. The bullet holes in the wood of the deck and the chipped railing. This little ship has seen her fair share of battles.

"Do you know anything about ships?" he asked her, still looking around.

"I...I barely know anything about the outside world. Never left this island before."

"That sure damn sucks."

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered, shifting from one foot to the other. "I wish more t-than anything to leave this island forever."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because she can't."

Both of them jumped and Zoro whipped around with a hand on the hilt of Kitetsu. Behind him was a man older than him by a few years. He was standing up on the second floor, his tawny hair semi-long and stared down at the pirate with dead cold grey eyes. His expensive clothing looked similar to what the dumbass cook usually wears. Zoro never sensed him, never heard a sound from the guy. Before he went to say something, he felt someone grabbing his shirt from behind. He looked back, seeing the brunette girl cowering and her hands shaking a little. She meet his gaze, her eyes completely in fear. He turned his attention back towards the other guy, unsheathing Kitetsu just a bit to be ready.

"It sure is popular here. Who the fuck are you?"

The man smiled. "My my my no need to be so vulgar. As you can see I'm entirely unarmed . I haven't come here to fight."

"Answer the question."

"Well if you insist. My name is Richett Hauz, the son of the master of the mansion on the hill. As I said, I didn't come here to fight."

Zoro didn't relax and the girl stayed behind him, trying to hide even more. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to talk my father's property back to him."

"Property?" There was a slight flicker of anger in his gut. "You're talking about the girl right? She's a person you asshole."

"Oh forgive me. I meant I'm here to take her back to my father."

"You the one beating her?"

"No no no those are her lesson and I haven't hurt her at all. When one doesn't listen one must be properly taught yes?"

"By beating the shit outta her?" Zoro unsheathed Kitetsu completely and held it tightly before him. "That's fucking messed up."

"You aren't from around here pirate so you wouldn't understand. That's just how things are in this town. Now hand her over and I'll leave."

Zoro doesn't think that'd be a good idea yet at the same time he doesn't know what he's going up against if he refuses. He began to reach for Yubashiri, but stopped when he felt a hand on his and the girl walked out from behind him with her head held down. Hauz had a broader grin as she walked towards him.

"You can't seriously be thinking of going with that guy."

"I-it's okay really. I'll be fine. Sorry to have bothered you Swordsman-san. H-have a nice day."

When she looked at him, there was a smile on her face that he knew all too well. It was a sad smile and for a short instant his mind flashed back to Kuina. It was a look that made him freeze. He couldn't say anything nor could he move while the two of them departed from the ship. He watched them as they vanished from his sight behind a tree lined path that lead up to the huge house on the hill. It really is none of his concern, yet how her eyes looked, the visible wounds and her shaking hands made him feel mad. He sheathed his sword and sat down on the railing with his arms crossed staring at the mansion for awhile.

"Oiiiii! Zoro!"

Luffy's obnoxious voice made him glance away from the house on the hill and to the dock. Down below was the rest of the crew heading back from wandering the town. The first one up was Luffy using his Gomu-Gomu no Mi to launch himself up to the deck. Next was Usopp and Chopper using the rope ladder like normal people. Minus the fact Chopper isn't human. Then the two girls followed up with the dumbass ero-cook trying to act like a gentleman and going last. Zoro noticed Chopper's little blue nose twitching.

"There was a girl here. And a guy."

"A girl? What the hell were you doing while we were gone you shitty swordsman?!" Sanji shouted angrily getting a bit to close to Zoro's face. "We're out in town gathering information and you're alone in the company of a girl!"

"Back off! I wasn't doing anything damn dartboard! Just some girl and guy showed up here and nothing else."

"What were they here for?" Nami asked.

He thought back on the encounter, but didn't feel like telling the rest of the crew what happened. "Some little kid wandered onto to the ship and the girl took him away."

"This is boring. Oi Sanji! Food food food!"

"You and that damn stomach I swear..."

While the others left for the kitchen, Zoro stayed where he was sitting on the railing and went back to watching the mansion on the hill. He started thinking about the beaten girl and how scared she was of the dead eyed man in the suit. But he doubts he'll ever see them again.

* * *

"You stupid bastard child!"

Banri fell to the stone floor again after the third jab from the top of Dycen's gold plated cane contacted her stomach hard. She lay there crumbled up and faked the gasping for air. She carefully used her Akuma no Mi to make sure her insides wouldn't get damaged while making it seem like Dycen was doing serious damage. There was a brand new bruise on her left cheek and a small cut above her right brow where the bottom of the cane clipped her head. She was careful to show like she was in a lot of pain as Dycen circled around her, swinging his cane from side to side.

"I'll ask again. What were you doing talking to filthy pirates?"

She didn't answer.

"You're running my patience. I have much more important things to attend to so I would like to have an answer now."

She stayed quiet.

"Is this entertaining to you? These lessons are suppose to teach you, but I suppose a worthless brat like you doesn't understand. I demand you give me an answer."

This time she looked away from him, still holding her tongue.

"Damn bitch!"

"Father wait!"

Banri cringed and waited for the next jab of the cane, but it didn't happen. She looked over and saw Hauz's hand holding the cane. Dycen was furious, but he backed off. She doesn't think Hauz did her any favors by the way he smirked at her before stepping next to his father.

"The man she was talking to belongs to the Mugiwara. An amateur crew from the East Blue yet they've made a name for themselves quickly and have become a major concern. Only three members have know bounties so far. Why don't we use them?"

"Use them? Ah yes yes. Pay them to keep everyone here in check and when they become useless to us, we just hand them over the the Marines. Brilliant plan my son. Let's invite them over tomorrow. Send a servant with an invitation and have them tour the mansion. A Noble wants to indulge himself with some fishing in the morning so I won't be here. I leave everything to you Hauz before you go again. Now get this sorry excuse of a servant out of here."

Dycen glared at Banri before leaving the cellar where she usually has her lessons. Hauz has never beaten her; it's always his father. But what scares her the most are Hauz's cold eyes and ever colder smile. He looks so innocent yet he's a complete monster. She's seen how he treats other women. Especially women of the night if they don't service him the way he wants it. He's more heartless than his father and if he ever snapped around Banri, she'd be in pieces. Literally. She flinched as he crouched next to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Only a very few people can make my father angry and impatient. You must be a special on Banri-chan."

The brunette finally spoke. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"Banri-chan why don't you just behave? I'm sure you're sick and tired of being beaten. I for one hate seeing you like this."

She shivered when she felt his hand trail down her arm slowly and then over to her waist. It made her feel sick. She quickly sat up and scooted away from him, wincing a little from the slight pain in her abdomen. Hauz stood and straightened himself out and held his hand to her. Her eyes went from his hand to his smiling face. Fear inched up her spine. She pushed herself up, staggering a little and supported herself against a wooden beam.

"I'm sure you know your way out Banri-chan. I would like you to work on the gardens in the morning for when the pirates arrive. Do take care of yourself too yes?"

Her body frozen when his hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in close to her face. He smelled of expensive fruity wine and a little bit of cologne. She held her breath the best she could so she wouldn't gag. Hauz chuckled and stepped away, his fingers tracing her jawline.

"As much as I would like to stay and talk, unfortunately I must leave for a little while again. Don't miss me too much Banri-chan."

His fingers lingered on her chin for a moment then he left up the cellar doors. Banri left out a shaky breath. Her whole body seemed to be trembling now. It's whenever they are alone he treats her with twisted affection. Out in public, she's just an object that belongs to his father. She rested her head back against the beam, taking slow breaths to steady her nerves. The musty smell of the cellar was rather pleasant.

* * *

Again sorry about the being kinda late. Now that things have settled down here a little that gives me plenty more time to listen to Pirates of the Caribbean OST and write my fanfic for One Piece. I have the entire story planned out to the last chapter. Just need to write it out now. Chapter 3 has been completed. Do have a nice day~


End file.
